


Дурная кровь

by Theft



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theft/pseuds/Theft
Summary: Кольтира был, считай, дважды мертвец.





	Дурная кровь

Удивительно, как он все еще ухитрялся дышать.

Броню Кольтиры спереди разворотило. Темная кровь лениво текла на землю. Тассариан видел обломки его ребер — те уродливо торчали посреди белой плоти, будто изломанные куски ограды. Это заставило Тассариана вспомнить о моменте обращения Кольтиры; разница была лишь в том, что тогда Кольтира ожил рыцарем смерти, а сейчас льдистый свет в его глазах затухал с каждым медленным вдохом, и он…

Он умирал.

— Брось эту падаль, солдат, — голос Фалрика звучал глухо из-под опущенного забрала. — Если раненый не может идти дальше сам, его место — в мясном котле. Аптекарь Залигэл пришлет за ним и остальными мясников, так что двигайся. Твое место в марше. Все равно из этого племени не выходит ничего толкового, — прибавил он, прежде чем подстегнуть коня.

Тассариан не сдвинулся с места.

Все, что переставало приносить пользу Плети, перерабатывалось. Слабые кормили сильных. Удобряли собой благодатную почву. Живые были либо едой, либо запчастями, и армия Короля-лича никогда не испытывала нужды в ресурсах и солдатах.

Несколько месяцев назад он бы подчинился жестокому приказу Фалрика. Даже если бы Кольтира умолял его спасти, Тассариан, вероятно, сам забросил бы его на повозку мясников.

Вот только приказ исходил от капитана их Короля, а у Тассариана в последнее время все чаще возникали проблемы с подчинением приказам.

Тассариан дернул поводья, выжидая, пока последние ряды рыцарей пройдут мимо, и лишь тогда спешился. Он чувствовал себя преступником за то, что собирался сделать, но все равно опустился перед эльфом на колено в месиво грязи и снега.

Нежить восстанавливала силы пожирая чужую плоть. Живая плоть была лучше мертвой, но иногда выбирать не приходилось, и после боя поедали тех, на чье восстановление ушло бы слишком много времени.

Поднятые эльфы, как выяснилось, такой возможности оказались лишены, и большую их часть считали расходным мясом, только если они не были магами. Или банши. Или Сильваной Ветрокрылой. С остальными же забавлялись, пожирали, бросали в самую гущу боя.

Иногда он не чувствовал ничего кроме омерзения, глядя на них, и в моменты, когда эта темная, тягучая волна отвращения отступала, Тассариан ловил себя на том, что его мысли принадлежали не совсем ему.

— Тира? — осторожно позвал он друга. — Тира, ты слышишь меня? Продолжай сражаться.

Лицо эльфа не изменилось. Взгляд его по-прежнему угасал, и Тассариан, замешкавшись, опустил ему веки.

На него вдруг приливной волной накатило отчаяние. Кольтира был, считай, дважды мертвец.

Ветер становился все сильнее, бросал ему в лицо колючие снежинки. Лютого холода снаружи Тассариан уже давно не чувствовал. Того, что был внутри, стало чуть меньше, когда в его не-жизни появился Кольтира.

И сейчас его друг уходил.

Тассариан бессильно скрипнул зубами. Он не мог сделать тут ничего — добить Кольтиру было бы самым правильным решением.

Самым милосердным решением.

Но он был рыцарем смерти, и милосердие было всем им чуждым.

_ Я упиваюсь страданиями _ , напомнил себе Тассариан с горечью, а потом стянул со своей руки грубую кожаную перчатку со стальными пластинами. На марше они снимали броню, но частично, готовые по малейшему приказу снова влезть в латные рукавицы и надвинуть шлемы на голову.

Среди сил Плети было великое множество нежити, но две очень высокие фигуры в алых одеяниях выделялись среди нее особенно ярко. Их называли Принцами Крови, и Тассариана от какого-либо взаимодействия с ними до сих пор оберегала, видимо, та сила, что теперь была к нему много благосклоннее Света.

Они с недоумением в мертвых глазах взирали на банши, потерянно реявших среди поднятых, и брезгливо кривились при виде рыцарей смерти — Кольтира вначале был не единственным эльфом в их рядах, но так уж вышло, что остался последним. А теперь наступал и его черед уйти.

Тассариан однажды видел, как старший из Принцев осушил одного из пленных прямо на глазах его товарищей после очередного сражения.

Плеть разрушала и извращала все, до чего дотрагивалась, так что, возможно, такой вид мертвой жизни был для эльфов единственно верным.

Может, это был единственный вариант и для Кольтиры? Плеть не знала жалости, но то, что собирался сделать Тассариан, мало походило на нее. И все-таки он хотел рискнуть.

_ Почему ты это делаешь? Зачем? _

Он вздрогнул.

Голос в голове был удивительно похож на его собственный, и это пугало его куда больше, чем если бы Тассариан услышал голос самого Короля.

Это был голос человека, который беспрекословно подчинялся приказам командира. Который когда-то отрубил голову собственной матери и втоптал в размякшую от крови землю Лордерона медальон отца. Даже в смерти для Тассариана не было покоя. И не было никакого воздаяния Темных Земель за все неправедное, что он совершил при жизни.

Неумолимо весь мир вокруг становился Темными Землями — тем, чего хотел для всех них Король-лич. Тассариан мог только смириться и подчиниться его воле, как сделал бы любой хороший солдат на его месте.

Если бы не Кольтира. Кольтира был лазейкой из этого мира. В их первую встречу он не увидел в Тассариане чудовище, нежить, что разрывала на части его родные земли, так наивно поверил в то, что тот заслуживает шанса.

И чем же Тассариан отплатил ему за это? Лишил его жизни. Но сейчас он обязан был попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Это плохая кровь, — тихо произнес он, приподнимая голову Кольтиры и устраивая у себя на коленях, — но тебе должно хватить хотя бы на то, чтобы встать. Подняться самому, чтобы они все видели. На стоянке найдем… лучше. Слышишь меня?

Ресницы Кольтиры чуть дрогнули, но Тассариан не торопился тешить себя надеждой.

Он сосредоточенно, как во сне, достал засапожный нож и, прижав его к ладони, рассек кожу. На краях раны выступила черная кровь. Тассариан приложил ладонь к губам Кольтиры.

Ничего вначале не происходило, а потом Тассариан почувствовал как по порезу мазнул кончик языка Кольтиры. Выдохнув, он расширил ножом рану, позволяя густой крови течь свободнее.

— Пей, — повторил он, поглаживая второй рукой Кольтиру по волосам и, когда зубы эльфа жадно вцепились в мякоть ладони рядом с порезом, испытал огромное облегчение.

— Давай к запястью, — сказал он, вспарывая и его. — Пей сколько сможешь.

Холодные пальцы Кольтиры вцепились в его руку, а потом пришел черед и острых зубов. Тассариан громко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Спустя секунды он услышал, как Кольтира влажно закашлялся и дернулся в сторону: его тошнило кровью.

— Не надо было этого делать, — услышал он слабый шепот эльфа, больше похожий на шелест, — теперь я стану таким как… они.

— Словно можно стать кем-то хуже, чем мы уже есть.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал на это Кольтира, а потом, словно это могло что-то объяснить, добавил хрипло, — слышать еще и ее голос в своей голове… Я не выдержу двух хозяев, Тассариан.

— Ты умирал.

— Мы уже мертвы, Тассариан.

— Это была бы твоя окончательная смерть.

— Что, так боишься меня потерять?

Тассариан ничего не сказал на это. Взгляд Кольтиры был все еще подернут белесой дымкой, но через нее снова слабо пробивался льдистый свет. Кольтира вытер ладонью измазанный темной кровью рот, а потом сказал:

— Твоя кровь отвратительна, Тассариан, но я смогу жить с этим знанием дальше.

Тассариан коротко рассмеялся и мотнул головой.

— Если ты шутишь, брат мой, значит, ты больше не на пороге смерти.

— Именно на пороге смерти я чаще всего так и шучу. Ты плохо меня знаешь.

— Зато теперь у меня будет больше времени, чтобы это исправить.

Кольтира отвернулся от Тассариана, и тот вдруг понял, что сказал слишком многое этой неосторожной фразой. Что ж, жалеть об этом он не собирался.

— Спасибо. Сделай что-нибудь со своей рукой.

— А ты со своими ребрами, только быстро. Мы безнадежно отстали.

— Не в первый раз, — поморщился Кольтира. — Они снова подумают, что ты возишься со «своим эльфом».

— Ты не моя собственность.

— Если бы тут все считали иначе, то я бы так долго не протянул, — сказал со смешком Кольтира и слабым свистом подозвал коня. — У меня там было что-то на повязки. Тебе-то плевать на свои раны, в отличие от моих.

Он неловко приподнялся на локте и зацепился одеревеневшими пальцами за стремя, кое-как вставая на ноги. Выудив моток бинтов из седельной сумки, он кинул его Тассариану. Тот благодарно кивнул.

— Спасибо.

Кольтира слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ, и на какой-то момент Тассариан в этой улыбке увидел тень его живого.

Кровь отказывалась вот так взять и остановиться, но он упрямо перетянул руку как можно крепче, надеясь, что плоть схватится быстрее, чем они доберутся до замыкающей марш группы.

 


End file.
